


Reflections: Anivia

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Snippets [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Freljord, Magic, Secret Relationship, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Anivia watches a Noxian travel her lands. She has seen them before and knows what she must do.





	Reflections: Anivia

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Still updating every other day.

Anivia watches the man traveling through her lands. Noxians mean trouble. In the past, when a single Noxian comes into the Freljord, more follow. First a small trickle, then a stream, then finally a torrent of them flowing into the frozen lands. They carry with them disease, they invoke famine and bring death to the natives who live here. As always, she brings the full wrath of the frozen might of the Freljord upon them. No matter how large and mighty an army they bring, winter defeats them. Her winter. Over centuries she has found it’s easier to prevent the flood of war and blood if she kills the first, lone Noxian that wanders in. This particular Noxian is proving hardier than average.

 

She sent a bitter wind to chill him in his tracks. The Noxian didn’t slow down his march. Then she sent storms to freeze him. Those didn’t stop him either. Perhaps all that armor he carries provides enough insulation. After the bitter wind and storms failed to stop the lone Noxian, Anivia summons the wolves. Normally, reclusive hunters that avoid humans, she uses her magic to spur them into feral beasts that tear unwary travelers apart. She gets a rare treat for this attempt to stop the Noxian, a surprise. 

 

The wolves back down. Without fear to hunt for, her magic driving the animals feral animals fail. That is a first! More curious about this Noxian and his motives, she follows him. Each move he makes she takes note of. He acts like a normal man, eats, sleeps and pisses like one! 

 

Two days before he is due to reach one of the towns on a map, the Noxian breaks his normal routine. After he finishes cooking his dinner and consumes it, dishes made clean and put away, the heavily armored man takes out a pencil and paper. Normally he goes to sleep at this point. Instead, Anivia watches him in silent amazement as he carefully starts to scribble away on the paper. His large fingers grip the small writing implement gently each stroke a swift movement. His green eyes, normally hard and devoid of any emotion grow tender and soft. A smile breaks across his face as he writes more down. She uses magic to see what he is writing. It’s a love letter! Ice blue eyes soften as the man writes, now humming happily under his breath.

 

Anivia hovers above him. Silently she watches him continue, her mind thinking about the lover, where she lives, what she does. She flies up a bit higher, blending further into the night sky, as he seals the letter in an envelope and kisses it. Then he tucks it away and goes to sleep for the night, fire burning steadily by his bedroll. There is a place she knows in the town that will deliver mail outside of the Freljord. She should keep trying to kill this Noxian. 

 

However, Anivia knows what will happen if she succeeds. An innocent young woman will be heartbroken. Her beau lost to the unforgiving Freljord, never to be seen again. That is a pain she witnesses too often in the brutal lands she guards over. Hope is what she brings to her people, and hope is something she believes in. Her duty is to save and inspire hope, not kill it. _ I might be wrong, this Noxian may not bring war. _ Anivia flies away from the Noxian. The world is a hard, brutal place. She has no desire to make it harder on an innocent person who is not a threat to her, or her people. The Noxian will have many hard trials traveling the Freljord, she shall no longer be one. Not once has the Freljord lost to Noxus, she can let one hardy Noxian get away from her.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you're the type to peek at tumblrs, I have a primary one. I made a new one, a few of you might have seen my Darth Umbreon Tumblr. I use this one now. [Spero Deo Volente](https://sperodeovolente.tumblr.com)


End file.
